When did Stiles become such a badass?
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: I found a post on Tumblr and this was created. Hope you enjoy!


To put it nicely, Stiles is _pissed_. He's beyond pissed really. These fuckers think that they could just walk in and kidnap his Pack? No. Hell no. He is not going to let his pack, his _friends_, get taken to some unknown place and let god knows what happen to his friends. How did Allison and her dad not know that these _hunters_ went in _their_ territory? He'll have to ask her later, now he has to figure out where these assholes are and how to save his friends... Again...

Fifteen minutes later finds Stiles flying down the road in his jeep. His famous baseball bat laying on the seat besides him. Of course it's not just a bat, he's modify it a bit. Well not just a bit. He's added nails to it and a _bunch_ of spells that'll help take out badass supernaturals.

As Stiles steps out of his jeep he imminently hears the buz of electricity and the painful howls of his friends. This pisses him off more. He grabs his bat, slams the door to his jeep and walks with steady movements towards the door to the cabin. As he approaches the door he notices that there are markings on the door. _"Protection maybe? __So much for that." _Stiles thinks with a laugh, as he kicks open the door to the cabin.

* * *

"Why do you choose to be friends with these damn creature?" A man with a gruff voice asked.

"Because they are my friends! Now let us go!" Allison yelled in the man face, trying to break the rope that is tying her to Lydia and Danny.

"Anybody who associates themselves with these monsters deserves to die!" The man snarled as he slapped Allison, making Scott growl in warning.

"Relax wolf, you'll get your chance!" A second man with a less gruff voice yelled connecting the jumper cables to the battery causing the fence, that Scott and Derek are penned to, come alive with power.

"Your not going to get away with this!" Isaac gasped out, as the first man rammed a wolfsbane laced pole thru his lower chest, making Isaac roar with pain.

"Just let us go! We haven't hurt anybody!" Danny yelled wincing as blood gushed from Isaac's wound.

"When hell freezes over!" The first man sneered as he rammed another wolfsbane laced pole into Peter's lower chest, making him roar with pain.

"What the hell was that?!" The first man asks as he hears the front door being kicked in. "Don't just stand their! Go see what it is!"

"Yes, boss!" The second man said scrambling up the stairs.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" The second man asked as walked towards Stiles who was standing in the door way of the cabin.

"Your worst nightmare." Stiles said swinging his bad at the guys face. The bat connected with a CRACK making the guy stumble back a little bit.

"Gav-"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you! Stiles said swinging the bat forwards the man's face splattering blood across the wall.

* * *

"What was it?" The first man asked as he heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"I think you should turn around." Lydia smirked sitting with her legs crossed as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

"Why should I?" The man asked turning around to receive a baseball bat to the head.

"You shouldn't have taken my friends you son of a bitch!" Stiles said as he swung the bat towards the man's head.

* * *

"You know from all the places that I've been to and from all the Pack's that I have helped I have never seen this much blood." Deaton said leading the Pack to the back room.

"Hey, its not our fault that nobody likes us!" Stiles laughed as he lead Peter over to a table.

"Easy there kid. I do have a pole in me you know." Peter said as Stiles accidently hit the pole in Peter's chest.

"Allison, grab those wraps for me please." Deaton asked pointing to some wraps on the shelf.

"Okay Isaac, you ready?" Doctor Deaton asked as he grabbed the pole sticking out of Isaac's chest.

"As I'll ever be." Isaac gasped, ready for the pole to be removed.

"Hold him. On three. One." Deaton said pulling out the pole causing Isaac to roar in pain.

"What happened to two and three?!" Isaac exclaimed eyes golden yellow.

"I said them in my head." Deaton said smiling as Stiles put the wraps on Isaac's wounds.

"Ready Peter?" Deaton asked.

"Yes, sir." Peter replied before Deaton did the same to him.

"Do you guys need anything else?" Deaton asked looking around at the Pack.

"No I think we're good. Thank you Deaton." Scott said smiling at his boss.

"I'll leave you guys to it. Lock up when you are done." Deaton said walking out.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did Stiles. If you hadn't who knows what would have happened to us." Danny said giving Stiles a one-armed hug.

"It's no problem, Danny. Nobody messes with my family. I wouldn't even think twice to do it again." Stiles said returning the hug as he watched Peter and Isaac get off the tables.

"Let's head over to my house and relax for a bit." Stiles said walking out still one-arm hugging Danny but hugging Derek with his other arm.

"I'm in!" Peter said walking out of the office.

"Hey Stiles. When did you become so badass?" Isaac asked walking out beside Scott.

"Bitch please. I've always been this badass!" Stiles said causing everybody to laugh.

"Well its true!" Stiles said smiling.

**A/N**

**Well this was inspired from a post on Tumblr. A friend on Tumblr and on here wanted to see Stiles help the Pack from hunters who didn't follow the code and when I saw it THIS happened. So if you are reading this, I hope you like it!**


End file.
